Identify, and have available for statistical analysis, a state-wide vital records database containing information on allbirths, all fetal deaths of 24 gestational weeks or more, and all infant deaths linked to the birth certificate information for the time period 1980 through 1982. It is expected that 1983 database will be available to each contractor about the time the contract is to be awarded, or shortly thereafter, and will be included in this study's database. Also, the 1984 vital statistics data will be incorporated when this information becomes available during the first year of the project.